<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Present For A Father by illusorygardens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468421">A Present For A Father</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusorygardens/pseuds/illusorygardens'>illusorygardens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cloud is Prompto, Cor Leonis is Prompto Argentum's Parent, Cor Leonis is a Troll, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Good Titus Drautos | Glauca, Inspired By Tumblr, Lazard is Galahdian instead of Niflheimr because I found it funny to make his last name Lazarus, Noctis Lucis Caelum is a Good Friend, Noctis Lucis Caelum is a Troll, Parent Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum is a Little Shit, Regis Lucis Caelum is a Troll, Reincarnation, Sane Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Sephiroth is Titus, Which isn't mentioned but it's there, Yuffie and Rufus are twins, Zack Fair Being Zack Fair, Zack is Noctis, i couldn't get this idea out of my head</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusorygardens/pseuds/illusorygardens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Slap on ‘Congrats, you’re worse than King Mors,’” Cor suggests.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cor Leonis &amp; Cloud Strife, Iris Amicitia &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum, Iris Amicitia &amp; Zack Fair, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum &amp; Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum &amp; Titus Drautos | Glauca, Sephiroth &amp; Cloud Strife, Titus Drautos | Glauca &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum, Yuffie Kisaragi &amp; Rufus Shinra, Zack Fair &amp; Cloud Strife, Zack Fair &amp; Sephiroth, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Present For A Father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretEnigma/gifts">SecretEnigma</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was completely and shamelessly inspired by one of secretenigma's <a href="https://secret-engima.tumblr.com/post/611785838997716992/someone-in-any-verse-needs-to-give-aldercapt-the">tumblr posts</a> because i just couldn't shake the idea.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompto and Noctis are once again up to something, Cor knows. He can’t say what exactly is tipping him off, but it sure as hell is.</p>
<p>At least Titus doesn’t seem to be in on it for once and looks suitably wary. He’s likely expecting another prank war between him, Noctis, and Prompto again. Despite the King banning them from being anywhere <em> near </em> half the items they used until they’re eighteen—Titus had twitched and looked somewhat offended but hadn’t spoken up and instead looked <em> very </em>calculating—unless it was for an emergency. And Cor fails to see why anyone would be in a situation where having balloons would be used for an emergency.</p>
<p>It’d taken that vampiric-looking Messenger—Valentine, if Cor remembers his Cosmogony correctly—showing up and giving everyone in the Citadel either a heart attack or heart palpitations before he <em> loomed </em>over the three and just stared at them for a couple of minutes.</p>
<p>The Messenger had very purposefully said, “No,” and the three stopped. King Regis still hadn’t recreated a way that is even close to as effective as that was.</p>
<p>So it’s more than likely that there’s going to be yet another prank war.</p>
<p>The fact that Princess Lunafreya, Prince Ravus, and the former Imperial Chancellor—and current Pain In Cor’s Ass™—Ardyn Izunia now living in the Citadel would probably do nothing to stop them. In fact, Cor is completely certain that both Princess Lunafreya and Izunia would gladly join in on the chaos-making. </p>
<p>Cor doesn’t want to see that. Best to nip it in the bud.</p>
<p>(Six, was this what Cid felt like all the time on their road trip? He’ll send the man some new tools and metal as an apology.)</p>
<p>“Prompto,” says Cor, leaning against the doorframe. </p>
<p>Prompto makes a sound somewhere in between a grunt and a questioning sound. It’s a talent not even Titus has been able to mimic. He’s staring down at the screen of his phone, probably playing another game of King’s Knight. “Yeah, Dad?”</p>
<p>“Are you and Noctis going to start another prank war?”</p>
<p>“No,” Prompto says slowly, looking up at him in bewilderment. “Vincent would give us that look again and I’ve been on the wrong side of it one too many times this life.” Then he looks contemplative. “But Aerith would be disappointed if she learned that there was a prank war before and Zack would start another prank war.” </p>
<p>Cor still doesn’t know where half of their nicknames come from besides a vague ‘inside joke’ that nobody elaborates on. He’s still not even sure how <em> Titus </em>of all people is in on it. Much less Princess Lunafreya and all the other friends that Noctis, Prompto, Titus, and Princess Lunafreya say they have.</p>
<p>Hell, even Princess Lunafreya’s gardener friend is in on it.</p>
<p>Regardless, Cor is absolutely certain that Princess Lunafreya can <em> never find out about the prank war.  </em></p>
<p>“So then what’s gotten you and the Prince so distracted lately?” Cor prompts. “Are you two going to try and make another Royal Arm out of curiosity?” And that had been a very fun situation, hadn’t it. Cor thinks he might have white hairs from that incident even though King Regis was certainly very proud of Noctis.</p>
<p>“That’s only fun once,” Prompto dismisses, “and there’s much less curiosity now that we know how to do it, and he has the Buster and I have First Tsurugi.” Prompto shrugs. “We’re designing something for the father of two of our friends.”</p>
<p>Cor’s eyebrows raise. “Oh yeah?”</p>
<p>Prompto hums. “It’s for Yuffie and Rufus’ old man,” he says slowly, not quite certain if Cor’s surprise is an invitation for an explanation. When Cor nods, Prompto continues, “Long story short, he’s an ass. Yuffie and Rufus hate him and I don’t blame them, but we wanted to make something without him realizing who it was from and the twins could genuinely play innocent for it.”</p>
<p>“Slap on ‘Congrats, you’re worse than King Mors,’” Cor suggests, pats Prompto’s back and then leaves when Prompto gives a surprised bark of laughter.</p>
<p>All in a day’s work.</p><hr/>
<p>Titus looks warily at Noctis’ grin. “Oh no,” he says absolutely deadpan. </p>
<p>Iris looks up, leans forwards and hopes she’s about to see someone get pranked. Everyone knew that Noctis, Titus, and Prompto were all pranksters of the highest order. It seemed like Princess Lunafreya was that way too, but Iris is much more excited to see the latest prank war start in front of her eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh <em> yes, </em>” Noctis says manically, grinning ear to ear with an unparalleled eagerness. “Please.”</p>
<p>Titus inches away slightly, eyes narrowed. “You owe me this time,” he states.</p>
<p>Noctis nods eagerly. “You got it, man!” he crows happily. One of the Glaives looks over, panicked and worried. That tone never meant good for anyone, Iris noted with a maniac sort of glee. “Anything you want.”</p>
<p>The Glaive tenses up and nudges his friend. They share a look and start slowly moving away.</p>
<p>Probably smart, but Iris isn’t going to miss this. Not for the world. Even if Valentine showed up and offered to give her more spy lessons. If Shiva showed up to ask her for her aid, then Iris would decline.</p>
<p>She. Would. Not. Miss. This.</p>
<p>“Fine,” says Titus. “Where is it?”</p>
<p>“I’ll give it to you tomorrow,” Noctis promises. “I have to make some final touches on it, but Spiky is leaving around the same time for his deliveries.”</p>
<p>Titus stares at him with that usual unreadable expression that nobody apart from his Glaives, his friends, and the King could understand. “You’re having Cloud take it to him.”</p>
<p>“Spiky offered since he already has deliveries over there.”</p>
<p>“You’re both stupid,” Titus accuses.</p>
<p>Noctis grins, looking reminiscent of a puppy. It really makes his relationship with the Princess cuter. </p>
<p>“That face doesn’t work on me,” Titus informs him imperiously with all the intonement of a man who the face definitely works on. “I’m not Angeal.” Wasn’t Angeal the gardener? Iris didn’t know he was a part of their friend group.</p>
<p>She wonders if he’d teach her about pranking, but considering how he’s always reigning in the ex-Chancellor who is apparently a Lucis Caelum and looking at Noctis with <em> That </em>expression—you know the one—she thinks that’s a pipe dream.</p>
<p>Noctis ramps up the puppy expression all the way up to eleven.</p>
<p>Titus caves.</p>
<p>Noctis glows and then says, “Great! See you later, Seph! Thanks a bunch!”</p>
<p>“What are you even giving me?” Titus asks, mostly to the Astrals, considering his tone and the fact that Noctis is already bounding away to her. </p>
<p>“Iris!” he cheers. “You know about pretty things!”</p>
<p>“I do,” she agrees.</p>
<p>“Great! I need your opinion on something!”</p><hr/>
<p>Regis glances around his son’s room, like something might jump out and bite him, and then, when nothing does, he nods and enters the room fully, closing the door behind him. </p>
<p>That seems to startle Noctis enough that he yelps and the fountain pen slashes across the parchment he was writing on. He looks slightly dismayed by it, but not entirely troubled. Regis is well aware that’s as good as a sign that the parchment was going into the trash anyway.</p>
<p>“Hey, old man!” Noctis greets happily, propping up his arm to hide the now ruined parchment.</p>
<p>Regis smiles warmly. It still warms his heart knowing that Ardyn—who was the Accursed and seems to have now simply appointed himself their weird uncle—wouldn’t be doing anything insurmountably stupid anytime soon, and that Noctis’ ever present cheer remains yet undiminished. </p>
<p>“Night light,” teases Regis. “What do you happen to be working on?”</p>
<p>Noctis laughs nervously.</p>
<p>Oh Six, Regis thinks, please don’t let it be for another prank.</p>
<p>“Just—something for Yuffie’s father,” Noctis says. “She doesn’t know that I’m making it for him. Rufus either.”</p>
<p>Ah, Rufus and Yuffie—twins, if Regis recalls correctly. Two more common names in the Citadel. Regis has heard an entire collection of names but has few faces or even locations to put them to. </p>
<p>Luna was Aerith, Titus was Seph and only sometimes Sephiroth, and Prompto was Cloud and occasionally Strife. Those were the ones that he <em> did </em>know.</p>
<p>The ones he didn’t know were Yuffie, Rufus, Tseng, Elena, Reno, Rude, Cissnei, Genesis, Tifa, Lazard, and Reeve. He doesn’t even know where half of those people are from. Regis isn’t even sure that he wants to know. He still doesn’t even know how that nice gardener who nobody seems to even know the actual name of got in on this. Or the Messenger who might be a vampire.</p>
<p>“Is that so?” Regis asks. “That’s nice of you.”</p>
<p>Noctis’ face does something complicated. “Sure,” he says, voice strangled. </p>
<p>Curiously, Regis warps over to the desk that Noctis has wheeled away from slightly in his nervousness. Noctis couldn’t sit still for very long. Titus, Luna, and Prompto were probably right in calling him a puppy.</p>
<p>Plucking up the parchment and ignoring Noctis’ squawk, Regis blinks at it.</p>
<p>Then he looks over at Noctis, who looks back with that kicked puppy look. </p>
<p>Then Regis looks down at the parchment again. Well. “I recommend black ink for this one.”</p><hr/>
<p>Yuffie is pretty much <em> over this meeting. </em>If not for Lazard probably outside the throne room, she’d be bailing right now. Besides, Rufus has kinda suffered through two dads like this already. Least Yuffie can do for him is stick around for a while.</p>
<p>Oh, and for some reason, Seph is there today. It’s kinda funny that nobody figured out how much he hates just about everyone in the room yet and is definitely looking for the best opportunity to either kidnap or eviscerate the Emperor and the Chief Researcher. </p>
<p>She’s even certain that Besithia has given himself a pat on the back and is extremely smug about having Captain Titus Drautos of the Kingsglaive all nice and brainwashed and loyal to the Empire.</p>
<p>Really. He thinks that.</p>
<p>Yuffie is super concerned about everyone else around Besithia. Who else is gonna have magical armor layered in their skin next? Fifty gil said Cloud for when Besithia finally realized that the dude that looked exactly like him when he was younger was his missing MagiTek clone.</p>
<p>Rufus apparently didn’t take sucker’s bets, so she’s not getting that gil.</p>
<p>Seph seems to be waiting for something, though, so either today the Emperor is dying or Besithia is dying and she can’t decide which one she’d be more excited for. Rufus seems to be similarly excited for it, and to anyone that actually cared enough to look into his reactions, it was obvious.</p>
<p>But then the meeting starts coming to a very slow end.</p>
<p>It’s disappointing, but it’s whatever. Maybe it’d be happening later. Or maybe Seph was just having a bad day with the pain from the armor and was waiting to kill Besithia. Cloud’s bound to be a bit upset over it if Seph doesn’t save him a piece.</p>
<p>Then three knocks come and the grand doors open to reveal Lazard holding an envelope marked as URGENT and EMPEROR ALDERCAPT stamped on it. It seems to be an ordinary envelope.</p>
<p>Seph quietly perks up and then silently brushes the side of his helm. A soft blue light—barely noticeable—begins shining from it.</p>
<p>“Apologies for the interruption,” says Lazard cordially and sounding just as on top of it as he always is, “but I was told that the sender thought the contents were of utmost importance and you were to read it immediately, Your Imperial Majesty.”</p>
<p>The Emperor sits up a little straighter, and beckons Lazard forwards. The Galahdian doesn’t even flinch with the eyes following him and falls back to linger just behind Yuffie. She adjusts her glasses and watches curiously.</p>
<p>He pops open the generic wax seal and pulls out a piece of parchment and then freezes. He stares at it and then his eyes drop lower on it. He turns red.</p>
<p>Oh dear Minerva, what the fuck did Sephiroth do.</p>
<p>“Who sent this?” he demands. </p>
<p>Lazard blinks. “The delivery man didn’t say. Just that the sender had paid a hefty sum to make it to your hands as quickly as possible.”</p>
<p>Probably a lie, considering Lazard said it, but it wasn’t like anyone paid attention to the Galahdian most of the time so nobody but Yuffie, Rufus, and Seph caught it. Yuffie is now <em> extremely eager </em>to know what the hell that parchment says.</p>
<p>He tosses it onto the floor haphazardly and then orders, “Leave.”</p>
<p>Yuffie and Rufus stay glued to their spots as the Emperor stalks out of his throne and into one of the adjacent rooms. Neither Seph nor Lazard move an inch either, but everyone else does.</p>
<p>Rufus crosses the room to the parchment in three long strides, picks it up, and then his mouth drops open before he starts quietly laughing. He hands it to Yuffie when she approaches him.</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>WORST PARENT AWARD!</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> This award has been given to EMPEROR IEDOLAS ALDERCAPT for being the Worst Parent!  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Congrats! You’re a worse parent than King Mors Lucis Caelum CXII! </em>
</p>
<p>Yuffie cackles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>—the glaives were nyx and lib who are So Fucking Tired of the captain and the prince pranking everyone all day all the time and they're very concerned for their health<br/>—seph/titus was recording the emperor receiving his well-earned and hard-fought for award for cloud/prom and zack/noct, which is what zack was asking him for and Not to deliver the award because he's not about to get seph killed over a joke c'mon<br/>—the actual award had some of the most ugly things you can think of on it. iris drew on a little piece of poop. as a treat<br/>—lazard is in on it. nobody told him, he just knew (also i decided to name him cato lazarus which isn't mentioned but *shrugs*)<br/>—nobody actually paid cloud/prom<br/>—regis suggested the black ink because it's the royal family's color and he figured that yuffie and rufus were definitely not lucian with those names, so their dad would probably be Extra Offended by the black even though it's a totally normal color. i have a joke with a friend that niflheim has too much black outlawed because it's lucian.</p>
<p>i might write some more of this verse. it's hysterical to me and i can't get it out of my head.</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://illusorygardens.tumblr.com">my tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>